The present invention relates to an immersion piece, which is fastened to the ash funnel of the combustion chamber of a steam generator and which protrudes into the water surface of a trough of a wet ash remover filled with quenching water and arranged underneath the ash funnel.
Such immersion pieces serve for the sealing of the interior of the boiler against the external atmosphere. The longer the ash funnel of the boiler, the heavier the immersion piece so that it can no longer be fastened in a simple manner to the ash funnel. Because of the temperatures prevailing underneath the ash funnel, the danger exists that the immersion piece becomes warped. As a consequence thereof, leakages and air in filtration can occur.
It is an object of the present invention to fasten the immersion piece at the ash funnel in such a manner that a secure connection of the immersion piece to the ash funnel is assured even with large dimensions.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an arrangement of the foregoing character which is substantially simple in construction and may be economically fabricated.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an immersion piece, as described, which may be readily maintained in service and which has a substantially long operating life.